cuddles and blowjobs
by HeavyMetalKnight
Summary: the morning was cold and gray perfect for some morning cuddles. but what happens when something unexpected takes place? don't read unless your open to incest! low rating T might change to a high one if I manage to continue.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but the pairing and the plot

It was a raining morning, a summer thunderstorm in fact. It was a nice time for some cuddles on the couch with some hot cocoa with cinnamon on top of that. Or that's what it was to Emma swan and her son Henry. Only, to Henry it was a chance to admire the masterpiece that was his mother. Henry had harbored some feelings for his mom in an odd kind of way that he couldn't figure out why and what exactly what it was. Henry was 12 years old and thought today was a good day to be "sick" when he wasn't. So as they cuddled together Emma used her magic to create little fireworks and all of a sudden he made it turn into a floating ice skating rink with little figurines skating on it. As Henry watched the figurines he gently fell asleep. Emma looked at him while he breathed in deeply in and out she heard a little sound. The sound gradually got louder and louder. She then realized what she'd been hearing was a moan. She leaned in towards his mouth as it was moving but she couldn't hear what was being said." Mom! Oh, mom! That feels so good mom! Ugh!

Emma had it donned upon her that Henry was having a submissive (him) vs (her) dominant dream. "Hmm maybe I could make his dream a reality?" she thought to herself.

Dragging him to his bed, though laying him as gently as she could she then undressed slowly and carefully. Then Emma crawled like a predator and unclothed him as well." Wow my son is huge! And imagined what this'll be like when he's older. Yummy!" as she thought this she started to pump her mouth up and down on his dick that was bigger than that of Neal's.

If I get a favorite and an alert I'll continue!


	2. you're so damn beautiful mom

I don't own anything

Just as Henry was about to climax he awoke wanting to find who the person who gave him such pleasure was. When he saw his mother there kneeling so vulnerable he saw his chance he immediately became one in charge. He flipped them over and started suckling on her boob before she even knew what had happened. When Henry heard her gasp out "oh Henry son ohhh(!) " he knew he was repaying her the best way possible.

Emma hadn't gotten laid in years. So, when she saw her son was awake and making her feel such enormous pleasure she took it without much resist. Emma was wet and so ready for him by the time he switch to her other boob. When he was done with that she was whimpering like crazy.

Henry slowly then started gently kissing and biting her neck. As he nibbled on her ear he dipped his finger in her cunt and tasted her juices. Henry whispered in her ear, "Mmmm, you taste so yummy mom. No wonder you're getting so much attention from all the men. Mom, I'm so glad you chose me over all of them. Mom, are you ready for me because I'm soo ready for you!"

All Emma could do in response was gasping out a small yes and returning to a shivering mess. Henry slowly lowered his body down and pushed into her tight pussy. Henry had just cried out while saying, "Magic! Oh fuck! You're so damn tight mom! You just almost made me cum just from you tightness! Ohhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm! Ohhhh! you're so damn beautiful too!"

Henry slowly started to create torture for both of them because he trusted only slowly and carefully. He wanted to prolong the wondrous moment for at least a tiny bit. Then faster and faster he went making both moan and scream with joy.

Finally, when both climaxed they re-started their cuddling and this time they both fell alsleep until the next morning.

Please review and say continue please and I'll continue


	3. ice cream

I don't own anything

*in the morning*

It was morning and they'd decided to go on another round. So now, Henry was feeling so much pleasure. His mom's pussy felt so good around his cock. He knew for a fact that his dick was bigger than both his father's and hook's. His mom was giving so much pleasure that he was glad to be born from her rather than Regina. For he was sure that Daniel had a pretty small dick if she was this grumpy in her early years lord would he'd have such a short dick then. Anyways what if then Regina wanted him, ewwww. Plus, even then what if he would've never have met his real hottie mother.

Heaven. That's all she could think about. That she was on heaven and not even on earth at all anymore. Or maybe it was magic and was floating above her bed writhing/moaning her heart out. She couldn't take this any longer she just had to cum.

Henry couldn't take anymore of this. This sexy woman made him feel so much pleasure that he stopped having this affair even if he wanted to which he didn't of course.

At the same time they each cried out each other's name and saying them as loudly as he could. When they finally gotten dressed and showered they decided to go out for some ice cream.

*at the ice cream parlor*

It was cold inside and outside. It was 20 degrees below normal temperature outside and 10 on the inside. Besides that though it was bad enough that they both had to shower 3 times to rid themselves the stench that comes with sex and sweat.

Emma was wearing a short pencil skirt that was colored gray. Her shirt was silky and red making passerby look and stare at her butt when they had passed by. Her jacket was her usual though.

Henry was very contrasted with her though. He was wearing a deep blue dress shirt and wore black slacks that come to a stop right above his blue-black tennis shoes. Henry was rather jelly of all the men who were staring at her butt. All he wanted to do was squeeze it and call out mine (!) but knew he couldn't. However, like Henry though he didn't realize it girls' staring at him all over the place Emma was jelly of them too.

They finally ordered their ice cream and went back home with it in their separate hands.

*at their home*

Emma accidently spilled her ice cream on her blouse. OOpise! I guess I'll have to take this off then.

What she was trying to do was make the ice cream land on her pussy and make Henry lick it all up. It worked after about 5 minutes.

Do you even know what you even do to me mom? You make me so hard that it's hard to stare at your so sexy body without just absolutely pouncing on you. My friends would absolutely love you mom but guess what they can't have you because your all mine.

Emma blushed then she gasped out something.

What happen to make gasp out? Find out in the next chapter

Like it enough review then!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry everybody that I haven't updated in soooo long I have just run out ideas so if u have any just pm me and i'll see what I can do for you!


End file.
